En bref fr
by Maelyne-Ann
Summary: .:TRAD:. Au cours d'un interrogatoire d’un ex-ozzie avec Heero, Duo dévoile de façon inattendue la vérité sur ses origines, et le fait qu'il sait parfaitement d'où il vient. ATTENTION M pour violence et sang -Traduction Complète- Originale par Cozzybob


_Titre original: _**In a nutshell** _(fanfic revue publiée sur asylums . insanejournal . com)  
Auteur: _**cozzybob**_**  
**__Catégorie: Angoisse  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1x2 sous-entendu  
Warnings: Angoisse. Violence. Torture. Beaucoup de sang. Très très sombre. Shinigami limite psychose  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; J'ai choisi cette histoire certes dérangeante, mais très forte et éclairant d'un jour nouveau l'origine de la fameuse expression de duo « boys don't cry ».  
Vous trouverez les fanfics de cozzybob ici ; asylums . insanejournal . com / cozzybabbles / 21685 . html (retirez les espaces dans la barre d'adresse) ou sur ffnet maintenant qu'elle est de retour :o)_

_**Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire m'a travaillé pendant un bon moment. Merci beaucoup à gw500 et leur "jeu" défi pour l'inspiration. À l'origine, ce fut inspiré de la célèbre expression de duo "Boys don't cry" entre guillemets dans Gundam Wing ... Je ne sais toujours pas si elle a été mal citée ou non, mais j'ai entendu une version où il dit: « Mais maman dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas ». Il me semble qu'il y avait encore des références à sa mère ailleurs (je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu la série depuis longtemps), mais dans tous les cas, je me suis demandé si Duo pouvait réellement savoir qui était sa mère. C'est une idée, non? Pardonnez-moi si c'est trop exagéré. **_

**En bref**

«Nous allons faire un jeu », dis-je au petit ex-ozzie qui s'emporte, m'insulte, me traite de fils de pute dérangé. Mon sourcil gauche tique et il pâlit, se débattant dans ses liens.

« Je m'excuse… » Lui dis-je

« ... mais ma mère n'était pas n'importe quelle putain. Elle prenait deux cents par fellation. »

Heero est debout derrière ma victime, et sa tête se tourne instantanément vers moi.

Je roule des yeux mais je ne souris pas.

« D'accord, c'était peut-être pas exactement deux cents. Mais je sais qu'elle n'était pas bon marché. »

« Du -»

Je le dévisage. Les yeux de Heero se plissent très légèrement, furieux de sa propre maladresse, et ses phalanges craquent quand il serre les poings derrière notre ex-Ozzie, prenant une attitude menaçante pour moi, sans même avoir besoin de sortir le pistolet qu'il porte à la hanche. Message reçu et jeté dans la plus proche poubelle.

Il n'aime pas que je parle de ma vie personnelle? Va te faire voir, Heero.

«Ma mère m'a dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas. Est-ce que tu vas pleurer, fillette? »

L'Ex-Ozzie crache à mes pieds et Heero me fixe à nouveau. Il n'arrive pas à décider s'il doit interrompre ma folie avant que je ne n'aille trop loin, ou me laisser faire, juste pour voir quelle horreur sortira de ma bouche la prochaine fois.

Deux petits pas et je suis à califourchon sur le bord des genoux de l'Ex-Ozzie assis. Je tire sa tête en arrière par ses cheveux blonds sales ébouriffés et je caresse la protubérance de la pomme d'Adam du bout de mon couteau. Il avale sa salive difficilement et le couteau le pique, lui tirant une petite goutte de sang. Il crie, tremble délicieusement. Je me penche lentement et pour ôter le sang avec ma langue, en chuchotant dans son cou.

« On va faire un jeu », lui dis-je à nouveau, revenant à notre précédente discussion.

« Chaque fois que tu répondras correctement à mes questions, je te dirai quelque chose de plus sur ma mère, puisque tu as l'air tellement obsédé par ses attributs sexuels. »

Je regarde Heero en disant ça – c'était d'ailleurs pour lui que je fais ça, mais je vais laisser ma victime penser qu'il vaut ces aveux pendant un moment.

« Chaque fois que tu refuseras, je vais t'ôter une partie du corps. Je vais commencer petit. Tu as dix doigts, dix orteils ... »

Je l'éblouis de mes dents immaculées.

« C'est incroyable, le genre de choses dont le corps peut se passer. »

Je ris dans le cou de mon petit Ex-Ozzie, et Heero tique, je peux le sentir. Je baisse mes yeux de nouveau vers lui, le sourcil gauche courbé en un amusement moqueur. Mon merveilleux Heero jaloux. Le sexe n'a pas d'âge.

Mon plaisir se transforme en un rictus de malade, et je remonte le long des jambes de l'ex-Ozzie, au niveau où son nombril devrait se trouver. Le pauvre homme lutte, mais il ne va nulle part.

Je pose ma paume sur son entrejambe doucement, et je le sens ébranlé. Sous ses sales mèches blondes apparaît une lueur de convoitise. Ça me dégoûte parce que je l'avais su tout du long – il doit avoir dans les trente sept ans, mais une expérience sexuelle avec des garçons dix-sept ans n'a jamais rebuté un pédophile. Je soupçonne qu'il doit me trouver trop vieux pour ses goûts. J'ai l'intention arracher sa bite aussitôt que j'obtiens une preuve de ce que j'avance.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les pédophiles.

Mais je suis doux, et il durcit. Heero me jette désormais de véritables rayons laser de ses orbites.

Et je demande, en imitant une voix rauque,

«Nous avons suivi plusieurs envois importants de gundanium passant par L4. D'où ça vient et où est-ce que ça va? »

Il ne répond pas. Peut-être qu'il réfléchit.

Je ne veux pas qu'il réfléchisse. Je le serre très fort et il crie. Je lèche les aspérités de son visage causées par ses cris et il cherche à éviter mon contact, mais mon poing dans ses cheveux le maintient en place, et mon couteau glisse jusqu'à sa queue. Je vais la lui couper s'il ne répond pas. Je sais qu'il le sait.

Il avale sa salive. Il secoue la tête.

Je pousse une exclamation désapprobatrice à son intention, agitant un seul doigt.

«Maintenant, maintenant », je murmure dans sa barbe de trois jours,

«... nous ne sommes pas ici pour réfléchir, nous sommes là pour avouer. Quand tu seras assis dans cette petite boîte noire devant le Seigneur, tu ne diras pas à Dieu que tu réfléchis, n'est-ce pas ? Dieu sait déjà tout. Je suis Dieu, et je sais déjà tout aussi. Nous voulons juste l'entendre de tes putains de lèvres afin qu'on puisse te sauver. »

Je les lèche, et sa langue sort précipitamment pour m'attraper. Je m'écarte; Heero a changé ses lasers en deux fusils qui visent désormais mon crâne.

« Me sauver? » Le petit ex-Ozzie roule des yeux, ayant l'air de trouver cela drôle.

« Je suis athée. Nous ne sommes pas destinés à être sauvés. »

Je lui indique Heero d'un mouvement de tête en lui souriant subtilement.

« Il l'est aussi, mais vous allez tous les deux finir par mourir un jour. Votre âme, avec ou sans Dieu, est à moi."

Il avale sa salive avec difficultés… Il ne sait pas comment le prendre. Ils ne savent jamais comment prendre ça.

« P-Pourquoi donc ? »

J'adore quand ils bégaient.

Mais je ne me soucie pas d'expliquer, c'est une perte de temps.

« Réponds à la question », lui dis-je.

Il secoue la tête.

Ses mains sont attachées fermement aux bras du fauteuil, et je prends son auriculaire gauche qui se défend, alignant mon couteau dans l'articulation de ses os. Il se tortille, hoche la tête plus violemment, ses cris reprennent lorsque le bord de mon couteau coupe la petite bande de peau entre ses doigts.

« JJJe ne sais pas d'où ça vient ! »

Quand je fais mine de continuer, il crie:

«Mais Tsub - il-il ya une rumeur selon laquelle ... je crois, une rumeur à propos de Dolls [1] »

Je suis calme et le regarde dans l'expectative. Il grogne.

«Je ne sais pas! Ça concerne les Dolls, Dolls mobile- »

Heero déplace subtilement derrière moi, et je sais qu'il n'aime pas du tout l'idée.

« Tu veux dire comme des Dolls Gundam? C'est incroyablement coûteux ».

Et peu probable, étant donné le temps qu'il faut pour bâtir un Gundam en raison de la difficulté à travailler le gundanium et le processus impliqué dans l'élaboration de pièces complexes - qui ne peut se faire que dans l'espace, dans des installations spéciales qui ont tous été saisies et détruites peu après la guerre .

L'idée que ce qui reste d'Oz, de la Fondation Romefeller, et peut-être de la White Fang fabrique des armes - des armes comme ça pour les utiliser contre nous - met un méchant coup à mon estomac. Sans parler de la coopération nécessaire des seuls scientifiques dans le monde qui doivent savoir comment les construire. Qui sont morts. Eh bien, sauf Howard peut-être.

Intéressant.

Mais il ne confirme pas sa pensée.

« V-Vous avez dit, le jeu. Vous devez me parler de votre mère."

Même à travers le bégaiement, il grimace. Je retire juste un peu le couteau, et je hausse les épaules. Que dire?

Heero à l'air d'acquiescer, mais il est au-dessus des motivations de ce rebut.

Ma mère, elle, ne l'était pas.

« J'avais trois ans quand elle a été tuée. Je ne me rappelle pas son nom ... bordel, je ne me souviens même pas de mon propre prénom de naissance. »

Une ligne sur le front de Heero s'évanouit, et je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Il n'oserait pas éprouver de la pitié. Peut-être la compréhension - ça pourrait expliquer que je ne puisse pas me rappeler la chose la plus importante de ma vie.

« Mais je me rappelle d'une chose. C'était une terrible menteuse. »

« Menteuse? » Heero a dérapé à nouveau, et il se jette un regard frustré à lui-même.

La victime semble intriguée, mais il ne l'admettrait pas même si je lui coupais sa virilité. Il a un sourire moqueur, et dit:

« Je suis sûr qu'elle l'était. »

Si c'était une insulte, j'ai raté le coche.

Je suis toujours à cheval sur l'Ex-Ozzie, et je m'éloigne, serrant son entrejambe légèrement à nouveau pendant que je me retire de sur ses genoux. Heero tremble visiblement de colère, mais je passe d'une main négligente sur lui pour lui signifier combien je m'en fous. Nous avons un accord entre nous, Heero et moi. Ce que nous attrapons, nous le questionnons. J'ai attrapé celui-ci - il est à moi.

« Question suivante », dis-je, en pivotant pour laisser balancer ma tresse derrière moi.

Je peux sentir deux paires d'yeux regarder les petits cheveux sur ma nuque, mais ils ne restent pas visibles longtemps et je ne suis pas intimidé.

« Les Dolls mobiles en Gundanium n'ont pas pu être construite dans l'espace. Toutes les installations connues ont déjà été détruites ... alors d'où viennent-elles? »

« Je ne sais pas! » Me crache-t-il.

Peut-être qu'ils ont créé une nouvelle base?

Mais comment ont-ils pu savoir comment le construire? Comment l'utiliser? Il y a un processus spécifique ...

Je me tourne très lentement et plisse mes yeux en le regardant.

« J'ai laissé passer la dernière fois que tu m'as menti. Cette fois, je vais devoir ôter ton doigt. »

Je m'approche de lui et prend le doigt que j'avais épargné juste avant, alignant mon couteau le long de l'articulation entre ses os, recherchant le bon angle afin de faire une coupure nette. J'ai connu un boucher en plein cœur de la ville de Jerret à la section C qui faisait ça ... Il avait une collection de doigts conservés dans des bocaux dans son bureau. Il les exposait sur des étagères ; un pour chaque personne qui avait essayé de le voler depuis son intronisation parmi les seigneurs du crime. C'était un homme accoquiné à la mafia locale qui payait d'énormes pots de vin à la police pour qu'ils évitent d'être sur son dos. Il y avait beaucoup de pots dans ce bureau - je le sais parce que j'avais essayé de le voler aussi, et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai encore dix doigts, c'est parce que j'avais sept ans à l'époque et le boucher n'a jamais aimé mutiler des enfants. Il m'a laissé une cicatrice en souvenir, et elle s'enroule le long de mon doigt comme un anneau. Heero m'a posé des questions une fois à ce sujet au cours d'une de ces nuits tout à fait entre nous et je ne me souviens même pas si je lui ai dit la vérité.

Je me permets une petite secousse pour effacer mes pensées et je souris à l'ex-Ozzie.

« Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Tu me dis d'où vient le métal, et ce petit doigt-là reste à la maison. »

Je bouge ses doigts en accentuant la pression dans ma main, et j'ajoute

« Ouin, ouin, ouin, » juste pour appuyer l'effet.

Il tremble parce qu'il sait que je vais le faire. Il sait que je le veux.

Je lui fais un plus large sourire.

« Ce petit doigt là a un dîner. »

Je tire son petit doigt, ses joints craquent, et j'élève mon couteau pour mesurer les angles. Les yeux de ma victime se creusent dans l'horreur quand je l'abat, le sciant dans une coupe parfaitement nette. Je suis fier du tranchant de mon couteau, de sa manière de sectionner sa peau, de la coupe autour de l'os. Le sang s'échappe, et l'ex-Ozzie lâche de misérables cris d'agonie. Il remue si fort que la chaise tombe et Heero la rattrape, la rétablissant sur le plancher de nouveau. Le doigt coupé de l'ex-ozzie est dans ma main, son sang partout sur mon bras, mon visage, mes vêtements. Je porte le doigt à mes lèvres, le regardant avec plaisir me regarder, me regarder quand je mords et tète le sang comme un bébé sur le sein de sa mère. Le sang a le goût du fer dans ma bouche et provoque des litres de salive sous ma langue quand je le lèche bruyamment à nouveau. J'aime le goût du sang, particulièrement du sang encore tiède. Je regarde son moignon rose toujours giclant sur sa main et je me penche en avant pour le prendre dans ma bouche. Je me sens comme un vampire, mais cela ne semble pas surprendre Heero. Mon goût des aliments se modifie quand je suis comme ça. Je préfère la viande crue.

Quand je me retire, j'essuie le sang de ma bouche avec le dos de ma main, et j'adresse un sourire diabolique au petit ex-ozzie. Il crie à nouveau d'une voix qui pourrait briser le verre, si seulement il y avait des fenêtres dans la pièce.

Je tends ma main libre et Heero me passe de la gaze et un bandage sans faire de commentaire. Je pose le doigt de la victime sur son propre genou pendant que je libère sa main de ses liens juste assez pour que j'aie la place pour le soigner temporairement. J'ai encore des questions.

Quand je termine le bandage, le sang a ralenti sa fuite et l'Ex-Ozzie est pâle. Il avale sa salive difficilement, la gorge sèche. Il cherche à former des mots, mais il ne peut pas. Je le fais taire.

« Peut-être que tu m'as mal compris, » lui dis-je doucement, reprenant son doigt de la cuisse où je l'avais mis.

« Il y a ce métal, tu vois. C'est le métal le plus solide dans le monde, encore plus solide que le diamant. Nous appelons cela gundanium, c'est un phénomène mondial, tout le monde le veut, Paris Hilton en porte. Ton patron veut même en faire des Dolls, mais pas le genre gentil petit poupon. Nous voulons savoir où ce métal très provient, et où vont les Dolls. »

« J- »

« - tu vas arrêter de raconter tes putains de mensonges au Dieu de la mort, ou il prendra tous les autres petits doigts aussi. Et alors qu'est-ce qui va rester à la pauvre petite menotte?"

Heero braque ses regards sur moi. Je glousse à son attention.

L'Ex-Ozzie cligne des yeux, secoue la tête, remue sa bouche. Puis il crache sur moi (raté) un filet de bave ensanglanté. Il a du se mordre la langue - outch.

« Va t- »

« Ouais, ouais, » Je fais un mouvement vague, impatient.

« Je sais. Va te faire foutre. Soyons original, mec. »

« Monst -»

« Monstre? Ça, c'est nouveau. »

Il me jette un regard de mépris. C'est difficile de porter un tel regard lorsque votre doigt a été coupé par un gamin de dix-sept ans cinglé qui pense qu'il est la mort, alors je le respecte.

Heero se déplace à nouveau, je prends conscience de son impatience. Nous perdons notre temps, là.

Je prends son autre main et son autre doigt. La chambre sent déjà le sang et l'urine, et j'ai à peine commencé.

L'Ex-Ozzie remue, crie de nouveau. De façon inattendue, les larmes glissent le long de son maigre visage en sueur, le long de son nez qui coule à chaque sanglot.

« N-Non, » bégaie-il

« ... s-s'il vous plaît, je suis vraiment au courant de rien- »

« Très bien alors, dis-moi. »

J'appuie un pouce coloré en rouge sur mes lèvres rêveusement et je le retire immédiatement, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui est ton patron? »

Je le sais déjà. Mais j'ai envie de le lui demander.

« T-Tsubarov. »

Qui a l'air d'aller sacrément bien pour un mec mort, pourrais-je ajouter.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec les Dolls? »

« J-jeu. »

« Quoi? »

« Jeu », marmonne-t-il.

«Votre mère .... »

Ah, oui. Ça.

Je décide d'être loyal. J'ai fait les règles et ne pas les respecter serait mentir. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu cette devise sur courir et se cacher et ne jamais mentir. »

Il ne réagit pas mais je sais qu'il sait, et même s'il ne sait pas, ça ne fait rien. Je le fais pour Heero, car je pense que Heero aimerait savoir. Nous voulons tous savoir.

« Eh bien, la dernière chose dont je me souviens de ma mère est un mensonge. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé- elle était rentrée à la maison et elle saignait. De partout. Quelqu'un l'avait violée et battue, je pense… que c'est ça qui était arrivé... Je savais que même à trois ans qu'elle allait mourir. Je me souviens qu'elle était tombée dans l'encadrement de la porte, et j'ai essayé de la tirer vers le canapé. C'était pas très loin. Elle s'est couchée et elle a pris ma main. Elle a touché ma joue de ses doigts ensanglantés, tu vois ? Et je pleurais si fort que je me suis fait peur. J'étais inquiet pour elle. Je n'avais que trois ans. Je pouvais me le permettre. »

Je m'arrête un instant, j'ai besoin de détourner le regard pendant un moment. Tout me revient- la terreur aveuglante qui est venue avec mes larmes, la fleur de sang rouge s'agrandissant terriblement sur son tee-shirt bleu étriqué, les lambeaux qui restaient de son jean trop moulant.

La douleur cuisante de sa main giflant si violemment mon visage, mon cerveau ébranlé.

« Elle m'a frappé. Dur. Elle a dit que les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Même quand elle allait mourir, elle a dit que si je pleurais, je n'étais rien qu'une gonzesse. Elle a été dure à ce sujet. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais une bite, si elle avait donné naissance à un pédé ».

J'ai grimacé en disant ça. C'est presque drôle.

« Les garçons ne pleurent pas. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. »

Heero est là et il reste bouche bée. Ou tout du moins, je pense qu'il reste bouche bée. Je ne suis pas sûr. On ne sait jamais avec Heero.

« Je lui ai presque pardonné ça, mais ... »

Peu importe. Je tripote le doigt détaché dans ma main comme un petit bâtonnet, et les deux autres occupants de la pièce ont l'air de virer au vert.

« Elle a menti. Tu vois, je lui ai demandé si elle allait mourir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas, et puis elle a fait. Je n'aime pas cela. Je n'aime pas les menteurs, petit doigt. Je n'aime pas du tout les menteurs. »

Je le regarde à nouveau, indifférent à mes propres souvenirs. Je les ai surmontés depuis longtemps.

«Maintenant, » dis-je, en passant mes doigts dans mes mèches. Mes yeux sont secs comme le désert, ils le sont depuis des années.

« J'ai deux questions. Voici la première: où va le gundanium, d'où vient-il, blah, blah, blah? »

« Sais pas ».

Je ne prends pas la peine de cacher mon impatience. Son doigt se refroidit et raidit alors je m'approche pour le remettre sur ses genoux. Il peut le garder.

« Qu'est-ce que Tsubie va faire de ses Dolls ? »

Il baisse les yeux vers le doigt, cherchant une réponse à travers sa douleur. Quand je trouve qu'il prend trop de temps, je fais mine de lui saisir son autre doigt, et il crache ce que je veux entendre, se pissant dessus dans le même élan.

« Il va a-att-attaquer, attaquer, ah- »

Je recule d'un pas de là, roule des yeux.

« Respire, petit doigt. »

« - S-Sanq! Détruire le symbole, commencer une autre guerre. »

« Pourquoi? »

Je ne suis pas surpris. Je le savais déjà, j'aime juste entendre les gens se répéter.

« A-argent. La guerre est profitable à la Fondation Romefeller. »

Je lève un sourcil, traversé par une autre pensée inutile.

« Romefeller et Oz ne sont pas amis. Pas plus que la White Fang vis-à –vis du reste d'entre vous. Pourquoi les restes amers de toutes les factions s'allieraient ensemble sous Tsubarov? »

C'est la seule chose que je ne comprends pas bien. Les politiques agissent en dépit du bon sens.

Il ne répond pas.

Je le gifle, dur, comme ma mère l'avait fait. Il gémit ; il s'est à nouveau mordu la langue.

« Réponds. »

Heero croise les bras parce qu'il veut le savoir tout autant que moi.

Mon prisonnier se moque de nous deux.

« Ce gundanium ne va pas servir que pour les Dolls, petite pute. »

Il s'interrompt pour cracher un nouveau mollard sanglant, cette fois-ci en plein sur mon visage. Il ne cesse de rire pendant je l'essuie doucement avec mes doigts. Aucune émotion ne traverse mon visage, aucun scintillement de joie psychotique ne brûle les bords de mes lèvres.

Je le prends par les cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière pour exposer sa gorge. Mon couteau caresse la protubérance de sa pomme d'Adam à nouveau, et je crève d'envie de la découper.

L'Ex-Ozzie ne rit que de plus belle. Il a craqué, il trouve sa propre situation hilarante. Il va me dire tout ce que je veux savoir parce qu'il se fout de tout maintenant, et je trouve cela pathétique.

« Il a l'Epyon, [2] » s'étouffe l'ex-ozzie, en essayant de respirer mais n'y parvenant pas. Son visage est aussi rouge qu'une armure de Gundam.

« Il a reconstruit l'Epyon à partir de son système qui était intact. Ils veulent juste leur part du gâteau ».

La base de son cou se sépare en deux morceaux, sa jugulaire découpée au laser en alliage de titane. Il se gargarise, sa salive rouge profond mousse aux bords de sa bouche. Il essaie toujours de rire, mais il est étouffé par son propre sang. Il arrose tout dans un arc de cercle, en trempant la moitié de mon corps. Je le laisse aller, il retombe dans son fauteuil. Se convulse. Se détend.

J'imagine qu'il ne savait rien, après tout.

Heero sort de derrière la chaise, met son épaisse main calleuse sur mon épaule trempée de sang. Il me regarde dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un signe de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Je le regarde me regarder, me demandant s'il va le trouver. Me demandant si je m'en soucie.

Et puis je me penche en avant et l'embrasse chastement, le prenant par surprise. Je m'attarde. Je ne dis rien.

Il m'enveloppe de son bras et aucun de nous ne dit plus rien.

– _Fin_

_[1] développées par le colonel Tsubarov sur la base lunaire, le système mobile doll utilise une technologie qui permet aux mobiles d'agir sans pilote humain, et donc d'avoir un temps de réaction optimal._

_[2] Armure mobile créée par Treize équipée du système Zéro. Seul Zechs parviendra à le contrôler._


End file.
